


Thrill of the Fight

by ValkIsBestCamgirl



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkIsBestCamgirl/pseuds/ValkIsBestCamgirl
Summary: Valkyrie and Finka relieve a long day of stress. (First work)
Relationships: Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Lera "Finka" Melnikova
Kudos: 9





	Thrill of the Fight

Lera always loved the tough ones. She loved the game - the struggle that came with it.

She hit the wall hard, strong hands holding her in place. Swiftly following, Meghan locked lips with her target as Finka felt their breasts pushed together. As Finka tried to reach around Valkyrie, she found her arms quickly pinned above her head, stuck to the bedroom wall. Finka knew she should fight back, but the question was when - or if - she wanted to. Valkyrie pulled away and made room between them, but made time only for Lera's top to be yanked up and over her head, taking her sports bra with it. Meghan released Lera's arms, only to lower her head to Lera's now exposed breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth as Finka moaned.

"Fuck, had a rough day?"

Valkyrie paused for a second, freeing Finka's breast.

"Yeah, but you're about to have a rougher one."

"We'll see!"

Finka pushed with all her strength and managed to _just_ knock Valkyrie off balance. She drove forward and pushed Valkyrie on to the bed, then proceeded to pull down Valkyrie's trousers. As Lera began massaging her through her underwear, Meghan let out a deep moan.

"Fuck, that's so good... But I bet you're tired after all that effort."

"Shut up," Finka said, shifting her weight on to Meghan's arm and leaning down for a kiss.

As their tongues fought, Lera slipped her hand under Meghan's underwear and rubbed over her wet lips. After a while, she pushed her middle finger in to the knuckle, rubbing Meghan's clit and G-spot at the same time. Instantly, Finka felt the entire Amazon's body tense up at the pleasure, slowly but surely eroding her defences. Lera started to lick Meghan's breasts, and slightly increased the pressure on Meghan's clit. Then, suddenly, Finka was reminded just how powerless she was compared to the stronger woman under her, as she was flipped and pinned under Valkyrie.

"My turn."

Valkyrie raised Finka off the bed slightly, and pulled her pants and underwear off, her hands immediately going to Finka's open, wet folds.

"Feels like you've been getting a little worked up."

"Please...," Finka pleaded, now feeling the full force of Meghan's strong hands on her clit. "Just fuck me!"

Valkyrie's smile widened. "I can definitely do that."

Meghan slid across the bed, and grabbed a vibrator from her bedside table, inserting it into Lera. Then, Valkyrie positioned herself between Finka's legs and put her tongue to work on Finka's clit. This was an entirely different experience - Meghan could feel Lera's heartbeat on her tongue, and ground down on her folds hard. In that moment, the taste of Finka was the best taste imaginable. Lera's hands went to Meghan's hair, grabbing, twisting - she just had to move somehow.

"Fuck, don't stop!"

Valkyrie pulled the vibrator out of her, changing the setting to its highest. Finka looked down in confusion, just as Valkyrie put it straight back in. Her face was ecstasy - her head tilted back as a moan filled the room.

"I'm going to come!"

Valkyrie put her tongue back to work, going all out of Finka's folds as she felt Finka's legs cross over and lock behind her head, only pressing her own clit harder. After a minute more, Finka let out a high pitched whine as Meghan felt her climax. Valkyrie watched on as Finka began to writhe and shake, locking the vibrator inside Finka with her chin. Instead of allowing Finka to come down from her high, Valkyrie doubled down and began licking even harder. Finka's hands immediately dove down to Valkyrie's head as she had her second quivering orgasm, pushing Meghan away and practically ripping the vibrator out of herself.

She lay on the bed, waiting for her breath to come back to her as her quivers continued, able to only breathe and moan. She was so far out of it that she barely noticed Meghan's strong thighs coming down either side of her head until her tongue was already tasting Meghan. Eager to reciprocate, she wrapped her arms around Meghan's thighs and pulled her down, eagerly lapping Meghan.

Valkyrie began to rock back and forth almost violently - she was so aroused by Finka's pervious performance. She lasted only a few minutes before she felt her entire body shaking, and fell forward in a heap as Finka continued to lick her core. When she came down from her high, she fell asleep, still lying on top of Finka.


End file.
